Starved For Words: A Collection of Drabbles
by HappilyImperfect
Summary: A collection of Hunger Games-themed drabbles, all written by me and with greatly varied subjects. Rated T just in case. I obviously don't own the Hunger Games.
1. I'm So Sorry

**Hello. This shall eventually become a collection of Hunger Games-themed drabbles, this first based on the District 8 girl.**

* * *

I'm So Sorry

The boy from twelve appears through the bushes, a knife in his hand.

I thought he was nice. He smiled at me in training, but of course, he only loves the Fire-girl.

And now I lie helpless in the soil, with just my dying fire between us. He looks like a friend, the way he approaches.

But he was with the Careers. And I'm glad it's him who'll finish me off.

My body hurts so much, from the other boy. At least now it can be over.

'I'm so sorry,' he says, before the knife touches and the cannon booms.

* * *

**Review and read the other chapters! (they get better)**


	2. Make a Wish

Make a Wish

A star shoots across the dark midnight sky. The boy with ashy blonde hair and blue eyes points it out. "Look Katniss," he says, "a shooting star. Make a wish."

The girl with the dark braid and grey Seam eyes shakes her head, "No, Peeta. You saw it first. It's your wish."

"Alright," says the boy. He squeezes his eyes tight shut in concentration.

"What are you doing?" asks the girl, laughing at his peculiar expression.

"I'm making my wish," the boy replies calmly. Then he opens his eyes and smiles.

"What is it?" asks the girl.

"It came true."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy and also make me want to put up another chapter sooner :-) Feel free to leave any suggestions for future drabbles!**


	3. After Us

**It's twenty to three in the morning but I couldn't sleep and felt like updating - don't judge me! R&R :-)**

* * *

After Us

I scampered through the forest, stray leaves catching in my scarlet-red mane as I ran. They were after us, I couldn't quite remember why, but they were after us. Just a week ago we were living in luxury, could that be right? Yes, just one week.

I could see a girl and a boy hiding in the bushes. I called out to them for help, but they didn't move. Then the hovercraft appeared. A net was thrown around me while they shot a spear through my companion.

"Justin!" I screamed as they lifted us. The last word I ever spoke.

* * *

**I bet you can guess who that was about :-) Review! I have about five of these already made but I need encouragement to update! *hint**hint***


	4. Secrets

Secrets

Secrets. They paid me in secrets. Of course, they offered me gold, jewels, things of _physical _value. But I declined. Every time. I'd just say, "I'd much rather know all your dirty little secrets." They'd take this for sex-talk and then it would help to just get the whole thing over with. After all, that's what they paid President Snow for. I didn't want to sell my body. Still, at some point they'd always have a little too much to drink and the secrets would spill out over pillows; they always did.

And now Panem, I tell you these secrets.

* * *

**Finnick rules! R&R :-)**


	5. Always Smiling

Always Smiling

I am the girl who is always smiling. People pass by and say, "Oh, hello, Delly. You're always smiling, aren't you?" And I smile and nod and carry on. They never know why I always have to be smiling.

Getting home, my mother will say, "Did you have a good day, dear?" and if I ever say no, she yells and shouts about how I don't have the right to say I had a bad day, when _she_ spent half her childhood starving. She says I should always be smiling about what I have.

So I learnt to always smile.

* * *

**Delly just deserved recognition! Her mother doesn't really sound _that _bad in this, but if I had more than a hundred words to play with, this might actually sound quite dark with all my ideas on her.**

**Review!**


	6. Nobody Understands Me

**D-': I just discovered I had bunionettes because my little toes face inwards! D-':**

**On a slightly less weird note, here's another drabble! :-D**

* * *

Nobody Understands Me

Tick, tock, the arena's a clock. Why does nobody understand? The beach is round. The forest is round. The Cornucopia is pointy. Pointing to the top, the twelve. There are even twelve segments of sea. Why does nobody understand me?

Beetee would understand, but he keeps going to sleep. Johanna just yells. Finnick is too upset about Mags. Peeta is too concentrated on Katniss. But Katniss should understand. I crawl over to her as she stays on watch.

"Tick, tock," I tell her.

"Tick, tock, it's time for bed," she replies softly. She doesn't understand.

_Why does nobody ever understand?_

* * *

**Review! Please leave a suggestion or two, because I'm starting to lose drabble ideas :-S**


	7. He Must Win

**I only seem to update this at two in the morning :-L Thanks for the suggestions last time guys! I've written a few more now. Here's a little one about Maysilee :-'( Poor Maysilee.**

* * *

He Must Win

My name is Maysilee Donner. Nobody thought I could come back.

But now, maybe I can win. There are only five of us left. It's possible. For once, the odds are in District Twelve's favour, with me and Haymitch still in. I've split up with him now; I don't want it to be the two of us. But as the flock of candy-pink birds begins to surround me, I won't have to worry about that.

I scream. He appears just as a bird gives my neck the fatal blow. He holds my hand as I die. Now he must win.


	8. Better Off Dead

**Hello! I haven't put up one of these in quite a while. I seem to have a thing for updating this late at night :-L Well, here's another drabble! R&R! :-)**

* * *

Better Off Dead

I'm better off dead. They all wanted me here, they wanted me dead. I'm better off dead.

I never wanted to kill. But I had to. Self-preservation instincts. I didn't realise then. That I'd be better off dead.

I wish I didn't have to watch her die. It was my fault she was there. But I had to vote. But maybe I didn't have to vote for _her_. Maybe if I hadn't, I'd be able to see her here in the 'welcoming commitee'.

But they aren't welcoming. They didn't want me staying. They wanted me dead. I'm better off dead.

* * *

**Understand what it's about? I made the references a little discreet, but not that much I hope.**


End file.
